


Gli ultmi istanti del fulmine.

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' una storia in cui ho modificato leggermente la scena della morte di Raiden presente nel film Mortal Kombat: distruzione totale del 1998. (una terribile tamarrata.)<br/>Quindi, avviso per i puristi del gioco: ci troviamo le parentele presenti nel film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gli ultmi istanti del fulmine.

Con un gesto lento e solenne, Shao Khan si tolse l’elmo a forma di teschio e fissò Raiden.

-Avresti dovuto uccidermi quando ne hai avuto l’occasione, fratello.- ironizzò fissando l’ex dio del  tuono.

Lo sguardo di Raiden per pochi, lunghi istanti si fissò nelle iridi cupe del fratello. Era consapevole di quanto fosse necessaria la morte di Khan, tuttavia il suo cuore era pervaso da una malinconia opprimente, simile ad una nebbia grigia…

Non rinnegava quanto avesse detto prima…

Shinnok e Shao Khan per lui non erano più nulla.

Liu Kang, Kitana, Jax e Sonya…

Poteva sentire i loro sguardi fissi su di sé, che cercavano di capire le sue intenzioni.

O forse erano preoccupati per lui?

Loro erano la sua famiglia.

Perché in loro aveva trovato… un nido a cui fare riferimento.

Eppure, nonostante tale consapevolezza, il suo cuore era triste…

-Il mio vero fratello è morto tanto tempo fa. Il suo cuore, almeno.- replicò con amara risolutezza l’ex divinità.  In quelle parole si era palesata una verità che per tanto, troppo tempo aveva voluto negare…

Shinnok e Shao Khan avevano smesso da troppo tempo di considerarlo uno di loro.

Lo consideravano un debole sentimentale, indegno di vivere, accecati dalla loro brama di potere.

Una dolorosa soddisfazione si impadronì di lui.

In quei lunghissimi anni, era riuscito a conquistare una sua dimensione affettiva.

Negli esseri umani aveva trovato la sua famiglia.

E a questa non avrebbe mai rinunciato, a qualsiasi costo.

Una furia animalesca distorse i lineamenti duri di Shao Khan. Come osava suo fratello mostrare, anche rivestito di quelle patetiche membra umane, tanto orgoglio e tanta fierezza?

Era un affronto imperdonabile, che doveva essere punito!

Le sue mani, istantaneamente, avvamparono di ch’i verde, dai riflessi di smeraldo.

Il sovrano di Outworld , con rapidità, distese le braccia, lanciò un potente attacco energetico, colpì Raiden al petto.

L’ex dio, colto di sorpresa, non poté difendersi e venne sbalzato violentemente dalla torre.

 

-Raiden!-urlò Liu Kang disperato. Quando l’aveva visto cadere, aveva subito realizzato una cosa…

Non era riuscito a difendersi da quell’attacco vigliacco a causa della stanchezza causata dall’apertura del portale..

Il suo fisico umano, malgrado la sua enorme forza, aveva risentito grandemente a causa di quella prova così dura…

E, inoltre, i suoi poteri stavano scomparendo, a causa della fusione della Terra e Outworld…

E di questo probabilmente aveva profittato quel bastardo di Shao Khan!

Eppure, nonostante tutto, aveva voluto aiutarli.

Aveva quasi supplicato suo padre di  mettere fine  al processo scriteriato che avrebbe fuso la Terra e Outworld…

Ma non c’era riuscito.

E aveva pagato duramente tale generosità.

Spiccò un balzo, afferrò il corpo di Raiden, impedendogli un duro impatto contro la pietra, lo strinse saldamente tra le braccia.

Dopo qualche istante, atterrò con grazia sul duro suolo.

Delicatamente, cercò di farlo distendere sulla pietra.

-Jax, Sonya, Kitana! Aiutatemi!- berciò il monaco con rabbiosa disperazione. Le sue mani cercavano di essere delicate, eppure non era abbastanza!

Il dolore tormentava quel corpo, martoriato dal potere malefico di Khan!

E ogni sussulto era una manifestazione della sua incapacità ad alleviargli le sofferenze!

Le due ragazze e il soldato americano, con sollecitudine, si avvicinarono al giovane e lo aiutarono.

-Liu, tienigli sollevata la testa o soffocherà.- dichiarò Jax con voce apparentemente priva di emozioni. Quando lo aveva visto aveva potuto chiaramente accorgersi dei problemi al sistema respiratorio causati dall’attacco di Khan…

E se avesse tenuto la testa troppo bassa, avrebbe rischiato una dolorosa morte per soffocamento.

Il monaco obbedì e Jax si rialzò.

Scosse la testa con tristezza, poi si tolse la giacca e, dopo averla appallottolata, la passò a Kitana.

-Non sopravviverà. Le lesioni che ha sono troppo estese.- pensò chinandosi di nuovo su di lui. Un senso di frustrazione e impotenza si impadroniva di lui…

Raiden non aveva mai cessato di aiutarli e loro avevano dubitato della sua onestà…

Avevano pensato che non avesse detto niente della sua famiglia per connivenza con i piani di Shinnok e Shao Khan…

Non avevano considerato che era stata la vergogna a frenare le sue labbra…

E non potevano ricambiare questo favore salvandolo…

Potevano solo attenuare le sofferenze dei suoi ultimi momenti…

La principessa di Edenia fissò il suo sguardo serio e cupo su Liu Kang, che, per alcuni frammenti di istante, rimase immobile, ghiacciato dalla consapevolezza.

Non si poteva davvero fare nulla per lui, se non rendere senza dolore i suoi ultimi istanti

Cercò di trattenere la rabbia e, con delicatezza, sollevò ancora un poco la testa del suo mentore e Kitana, con sollecitudine, posò sotto di essa la giacca di Jax.

 

L’ex dio del tuono girò di poco la testa. Nell’annebbiamento causato dal dolore, gli pareva di avere sentito Liu Kang…

Sbatté le palpebre. La vista gli si stava offuscando, ma voleva vederlo….

Aprì gli occhi e lo chiamò:-Liu…-. Sarebbe morto specchiandosi nei suoi occhi…

Tuttosommato, non era andata male.

Il suo allievo più amato era lì.

Liu Kang era lì.

Gli sarebbe stato accanto, fino alla fine.

I suoi ultimi istanti, forse, si sarebbero rivelati i migliori della sua lunga esistenza.

Il monaco cinese, sentendo l’invocazione del dio, si chinò leggermente verso di lui.

Voleva dirgli qualcosa, ne era sicuro.

Ma cosa?

-Sono qui. Mi dica.- balbettò. Rimaneva poco tempo per loro e voleva usarlo al meglio…

Raiden sorrise lievemente. Sentiva il dolore nelle parole di Liu Kang e tale sofferenza gli faceva male…

Avrebbe voluto consolarlo, ma le parole non avrebbero potuto nascondere la verità della sua morte futura.

 

L’ex divinità, con fatica, sollevò la mano destra, fermando a stento i gemiti di  dolore.

Il monaco, quasi sentisse il suo desiderio, strinse fortemente la mano sinistra attorno a quella del dio.

L’altro chiuse gli occhi, beato. Il calore della stretta del suo allievo raggiungeva i suoi sensi, pur dilaniati dal dolore…

-Liu… Va bene così…- sussurrò fissando per pochi istanti il cielo cupo, privo di stelle.

Non aveva rimpianti… o quasi.

-No! Non puoi… Non devi morire!-gridò disperato il monaco stringendo con più forza la mano attorno alla sua.

No! Non voleva perderlo!

Aveva bisogno di lui!

E poi voleva chiedergli perdono per non avergli creduto.

Raiden, sentendo le parole del monaco, girò lo sguardo verso il monaco cinese.

-Mi dispiace Raiden…-si scusò ad un tratto Jax. Non avevano capito quanto gli costasse ricordare dei legami di sangue tanto odiosi…

Lui e Sonya si erano rivelati ottusi e incapaci di comprendere.

E Raiden si era sentito in dovere di mostrare quanto essi si sbagliassero…

Per questo aveva cercato, follemente, di convincere Shinnok a fermare una tale pazzia…

Ma non ci era riuscito.

-Non importa… Sono felice di morire da mortale… Come voi…-sussurrò con voce flebile l’ex dio del tuono.

Poi, con uno sforzo supremo, si girò ancora verso il monaco shaolin cinese.

-Liu… Tu… Tu… per me sei come un figlio… E non dimenticare che sarò sempre accanto a te…-sussurrò con voce debole, simile al respiro agonizzante di un leone ferito.

Liu Kang, trattenendo a stento le lacrime, annuì.

Qualche minuto dopo, il cuore di Raiden si fermò e l’ex dio del tuono, dolcemente, smise di vivere.

 

La debole stretta della mano del dio tuono si rilassò e si abbandonò tra le dita di Liu Kang.

Il giovane, per qualche istante, rimase immobile, come istupidito dal dolore.

Era morto.

Li aveva lasciati.

E loro non erano stati in grado di strapparlo a quella morte atroce.

Potevano ricambiare il suo gesto sconfiggendo la minaccia di Khan e Shinnok.

Appoggiò, con delicatezza, la  mano sul petto, ormai fermo, dell’ex dio del tuono  e gli sfiorò con dolcezza i corti capelli dorati.

Con solenne lentezza, si alzò e si voltò verso Shao Khan e i suoi combattenti, che li fissavano con ironia.

-Siete pronti a combattere?-domandò con voce decisa il giovane cinese.

Gli altri, risolutamente, annuirono.

E un lampo livido, come una immensa e letale spada, squartò il cielo nero.

 


End file.
